1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle seat having a ventilation system according to the preamble of claim 1.
2. Background Art
A generic vehicle seat is known from U.S. Pat. No. 6,578,910 B2. The seat described in this document can be pre-cooled—for example, if the vehicle is strongly overheated in summer—before a passenger sits down on the seat. To this end, a ventilation system is activated, e.g. by means of a remote control, which system sucks off heated air from a surface layer of the seat and allows a cooler airflow to follow.
With respect to a vehicle seat it must be noted, however, that not only the seat is to be pre-cooled before the passenger sits down on the seat. It is rather also decisive that the ventilation system is able to effectively cool the passenger after he has sat, down on the seat. In conventional vehicles having a cooling system the cooling of the passenger is many times unsatisfying. Frequently so-called “cold spots” occur during the cooling, at which the passenger is cooled too strongly. This is an unpleasant feeling for him so that he turns off the cooling before an effective cooling has started.